A sample or portion of the electronic book (e-book) may be presented to a reader prior to the reader's purchase of the e-book. Typically an e-book sample in generated by taking a fixed percentage of the e-book's content. However, this approach results in e-book samples having an arbitrary and often illogical ending point (e.g., an ending point of the sample in the middle of a word or a sentence). The presentation of an e-book sample with a random and undesirable ending point provides a negative experience for the reader, which may impact the reader's decision regarding the purchase of the e-book.